


What You Need

by Missus_cupcake



Series: Modern Adventures in the World of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Modern Girl in Thedas, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like there's a lot of plot but very little porn ngl, shenanigans in bed, sorta - Freeform, whooo boy here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_cupcake/pseuds/Missus_cupcake
Summary: Inquisitor - or well, I guess you could say Inquisitor-the-second - Kandice wanted nothing more to do that night than fall asleep, forget about work for a few hours, then get back to work, until a very handsome Qunari gave her the ride of a lifetime.((Edit: This is turning from a sort of one-shot to a type of anthology of their relationship through sexual encounters. Stay tuned for the ride~))





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Alright kids, here we go! This is gonna get lengthy, but it's important for you to read before you start! (Or don't, I guess. I can't really control what you do)
> 
> First things first: This story belongs to the same universe as a book I am currently writing, called 'Young Blood'. That book is nowhere near the point of writing porn with feelings like this, and I had this idea in my head, so boom, gonna write it, simple. This little except of their first time might make it into the actual book once I get there, or some details may be changed, or this whole scene might be scraped all together! Who knows! 
> 
> Second, its important to know that the MC, 'Kandice', is a modern day girl from a world where the Dragon Age games exist, so she knows basically the entire plot of what she's currently living, although no one really knows - except those that came with her, and Cole, although he keeps it to himself. 
> 
> Third, this is my first ever time at writing anything of this degree, so I do hope I did well, and that you all enjoy it, because I had a blast writing it!
> 
> Finally, if there are any concerns/comments/questions that you have, please feel free to let me know! I will gladly help you out with anything you don't understand, or graciously accept tips on how to write better smut in the future lol!
> 
> But enough of my ramblings - Enjoy the story you thirsty nerds xd

I sighed, straining my eyes in the low candlelight, fingers and hand numb from gripping the damn quill too long. I had no idea what time it was, hell, it was probably almost midnight at this rate, but I needed to keep going over these reports – I told Leliana that I would, and dammit I would get them done!

Without the ‘official’ Inquisitor in the Keep – Emily was off finally exploring the Hidden Oasis and getting rid of some Venatori at the same time, since Skyhold was in decent condition – and that left me to work with all the miscellaneous reports and problems, plus getting back on track with noble houses and allies since our first encounter with Corypheus. Most of the repairs of the keep were done – and the tavern was repaired, many were thankful of that – and there were just a few minute things that needed to be done, especially for Josie to consider Skyhold in condition for visits from nobles.

Signing off on the report for our scouts to head out to Crestwood, I set the page in the ‘completed’ stack and picked up the next. I hummed to myself happily, reading the title: _Arcanist to Skyhold._ I smiled – I didn’t really need to read this one, I was totally down for letting Dagna join up with the Inquisition. As a side note, I pulled out my journal and made a small note for myself – _The Warden sent Dagna to study in the Circle._ It was alongside notes like _Female (Elyria) Surana : Leliana,_ and _Female (Jesse) Hawke : Fenris._ The more I learnt about little details like these, especially during the Blight or Hawke’s time in Kirkwall, the more I felt able to make decisions here in Skyhold before we even get close to trying to take down that blighted Magister. Signing that small report quickly, I was able to set it on top of the last before I was scared out of my skin by a pair of hands coming in to contact with my shoulders.

“I think it a little late for our dear Inquisitor-number-2 to be awake, yes?” Dorian whispered, and I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice. I turned around in my chair to face him, eye twitching in anger.

“Fuck you, Dorian. I could’ve had a heart attack there.” I muttered, standing up and stretching. _Damn, I must have been sitting for a few hours, at least._

“And yet you did not.” Dorian tutted. “But still, my dear. Why in heavens sake are you up at this ungodly hour?”

I raised an eyebrow back at the mage. “Why are _you_ awake, Dorian? Hm?” He raised his hands in defense, laughing a bit.

“You got me. I could not sleep – tossing and turning for _hours_ does no good for my complexion, you see – and I thought I could try to find a decent book in this horrid selection, and what do I find? A dear friend looking dead on her feet! Let me tell you – I know dead bodies, and it shocks me to see you resembling one so!” Dorian mocked playfully, and I shoved him lightly as a small yawn escaped.

“I want to get these reports done as soon as I can – I admit to holding off for a bit. Who knows when Emily and crew will be back, and I don’t want her to have such a huge pile of work to do after being in the field so long.” I admitted, looking back to the desk briefly. It was true – the completed stack was larger than the untouched ones, and I smiled inwardly at the accomplishments.

“But it is not worth your health!” Dorian exclaimed, although I shushed him for being loud this late at night. “Go to sleep, Kandice. The work will be there when you wake, and I doubt your sister will be back soon – from what I’ve heard, there’s many things that need to be done, and they might even head to the Hissing Wastes if Leliana approves before heading back to Skyhold.”

I waggled my eyebrows knowingly at him. “Oh, and do tell who your sources are.”

Dorian huffed, although I could see a slight tint to his cheeks. “As if you would like to know. Go, now! Go sleep before I have to reanimate your corpse! _That_ would be a lovely story to tell your sister!” He began to shoo me away from the desk – I just laughed and shook my head, gathering up my papers. Dorian was finally able to coral me out of the library, and soon I found myself walking through the deserted main hall of Skyhold towards the back, where my room was.

It still baffled me to this day, the way our rooms were laid out. Apparently, that tower at the back of the main hall was _much_ larger than it was in-game, so the workers here were able to make it into a condo-like living arrangement – it had four story-like rooms, one for each Connor, Margaret, Emily, and I, and I was lucky to snag the bottom room! – so it was unique to this world, _my_ world, and I loved it very much! 

It didn’t take too long to traverse the hall – I was getting used to the layout, much like I did in Haven, and a smile reached my lips as I thought about all the familiarity here, and all the amazing memories that would come forth too. But at the same time… a lot of shit will happen, too… I shook my head, trying to forget these thoughts so I could go to sleep with a clear head, and open the metal/wooden combo door and headed for my room. Up some stairs, turn to the right, and I was outside my door – opening it up, I was met with a strangely brightly lit room for the early hours of the morning, considering I haven’t been up here all day. Walking into the room farther, I set my papers down on my desk before I frightened out of my skin – for a _second_ time that night – by a deep, gruff voice.

“Hey, there, Boss. I was wondering when you would show up.” The Iron Bull called out, sitting up off my bed and looking to me with a grin.

I almost dropped dead at his voice. I chuckled nervously, bringing a hand up to rub the back of my neck. “Uhm, hi there, Bull. What do you need so late? I get it if it’s something important, but it’s late and I need sleep… Could whatever you need wait until the morning?”

Bull chuckled, and I almost swooned at his deep voice. _Dammit, Kandice, snap out of it! You_ know _what he’s here for!_

“It doesn’t really matter what I need, but what you need.” Bull stated simply, that grin ever present on his beautiful face. “So, listen. I caught the hints, I get what you’re trying to say; You want to ride The Bull.”

“Oh.” Was all I managed to say before I sat down at my desk-chair, resting my head in palm, thinking. _Shit, I didn’t think it would go this far! I only thought he’d be interested in the Inquisitor, and I’m just some cheap double! I thought some harmless flirting would just be that – harmless! Oh gods, what do I do now?!_

Another chuckle resounded deep from his throat. “Well, don’t sound too excited, I though I deserved more than an ‘oh’ there, Boss.”

I stood up quickly, trying to appease the qunari. “I-I didn’t mean it like that, Bull… It’s just, it’s a bit complicated.” I sighed, sitting down on the corner of the desk, trying to find a position I was comfortable with under the gaze of the _very_ handsome man sitting on my bed.

“Then explain it to me.” I heard Bull say – with a lot more sincerity than I thought possible from our encounters and conversations to date. “But only if you want to. Along with anything else you might want… I am here for you, Boss.” I heard him stand up, the bed groaning at the loss of weight, and he padded lightly over to where I sat. Once he was close enough, I had to look up to speak eye-to-eye.

I smiled to him, although it was a bit strained. I cleared my throat, thinking of my next words carefully. “I haven’t been… intimate with anyone for a long time… god, it was years ago, now that I think of it. And it was only the once, and I could honestly say it barely counted… just some horny teenagers flopping around for the first time… I don’t think you would want that in a partner, if I can gather from your ‘experience’.”

“Kandice.” Oh shit, Bull used my real name… _shit!_ “If you don’t want to do anything, tell me. I understand. But please, don’t lie to me, right to my face. Ben-Hassrath, remember? Or, ex-Ben-Hassrath, I guess.”

 _Fuck, do I tell him?_ I sighed, looking away as I felt my breath catch in my throat. _I mean, there’s no harm, right? But will he still want to be with me, after I finish my tale?_

“Uhm, okay. Sorry about that.” I cleared my throat, looking back to Bull, who held a patient look in his eye. “What I tell you next, I don’t want you to tell anyone else, okay? This is important to me, and… I really don’t want anyone else to know.” _Jesus, am I really going to trust this man with basically my entire life story, just because of who I know who he is in a video game?!_

“You can trust me, Boss.” Bull answered, an encouraging smile on his face. _Fuck it, I guess I am._

I inhaled a deep breath, feeling a tear try to escape but I wiped it away quickly. “Five years ago I was raped, coming home from work one night. I worked at a tavern, and he was drunk out of his mind. A simple, stupid reason for me to become scared of basically all men and any sexual encounter, right? And that’s why I don’t drink anymore, too… Sometimes, I can still smell the stench of alcohol on me as I ran home that night…”

“Well, shit.” _Eloquently put, The Iron Bull._ “I’m sorry, Boss. I never thought your reason might be that, damn… I’m going bad in my old age, eh?”

I snorted at his quip at himself, wiping away another stray tear. “Its fine, Bull. I had years to work through my problems, and I’ve talked and worked myself out over the years, and mostly everything’s dealt with… but there’s still lingering fears there, too.”

“Do you want me to leave, and we never speak of this again?” Bull asked, looking to me for answers. I bit my lip, looking down and trying to think.

“No.” I answered truthfully, smiling up to him. “I-I want to try, at least. If you’re wiling.” Then I looked away shyly, a redness appearing on my cheeks.

Bull chuckled loudly at my words. “Oh, I’m always willing, Boss! Come.”

Bull took my hand suddenly, and led me to the side of the bed where we both sat down for a moment.

“Before we get started, some ground rules. No work talk, nothing of the Inquisition, or the impending war no one wants to talk about – only you. Because growing up Ben-Hassrath, you learned to give a hostile target what they want, but when it’s someone you care about, you give them what they _need._ Because here, you have a space to be _you,_ Kandice. No Inquisitor business, no trying to save the world bullshit. You _need_ a place to let go, and just _relax_ for a couple hours.”

I was about to speak up, but Bull just shushed me with a smirk and an amused look on his face. “Yes, I know. It will take some time to get used to. But we can’t save the world if you work yourself to death, right?” I nodded, and Bull rubbed my head affectionately – which in all honesty I did not mind. “But back on track – ground rules. I will _never_ hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe. If you are ever uncomfortable, if you ever want to stop, just say ‘katoh’, and it’s over. No questions asked.”

I smiled at Bull, although I chuckled lightly. “I find it funny that you have this down to a system.”

Bull just shrugged, a smirk plain on his face. “Systems are comfortable. And my goal… is for you to be _very_ comfortable.”

With a squeak, I was pulled onto Bull’s lap where I was basically _straddling_ him! Face flushed _very_ red, I tried to hide myself in his chest. _Wasting no time there at all, Bull!_

“Ah ah ah, no hiding Kandice!” Bull rumbled, and I squeaked again when he pulled me away from his chest to look at my reddened cheeks. “My god, you are adorable!”

I pouted, laughing lightly and ponding his chest softly. “I am not adorable! I strike fear into the hearts of men!”

Bull just laughed along too. “Okay, you stop getting me distracted! What shall I do to you first, hm?”

“Actually, before you start…” I spoke up lightly, looking to Bull above me. “Am I allowed to have rules of my own? Or do you set them all? Sorry, I don’t really know how to do this…”

“Don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Bull tutted, looking down with an encouraging smile. “Of course you’re allowed to have your own rules. It wouldn’t be fun if one party was unhappy with the ongoings.”

I nodded, determined. “One, no butt stuff. That just sounds gross, and I don’t wanna. Two… I don’t want to suck your dick, sorry. That’s like a hard no for me – always has been, it just seems so gross to me!”

Bull just rumbled – which I’ve taken to assume is a happy sound? I don’t know, y’all. “Okay. Sounds good to me. Are you good to go?”

I nodded, although stunned by his simple answer – _I guess it does really mean a lot to him that I’m comfortable and not pressured –_ and I had to suppress a moan when he literally _ripped_ my shirt from my body! I grabbed on to his arms quickly, and had to stop myself from grinding down on him already.

“ _Someone_ seems eager!” Bull laughed loudly, making me blush even more.

“Well, I’m _sorry_ that there is an extremely handsome man just waiting to take me!” I laughed as well, getting redder after each word. _I’m gonna be a goddamn tomato by the end of the night, aren’t I?_

Bull rumbled once again, and started kissing/attacking my neck with his skillful tongue. With a small moan, I wrapped my arms around his neck carefully, trying to not hit his horns. He began to rub his large hands all over my body – and I mean _everywhere_ he could reach, in that position – and I thought I would do the same, gently rubbing over his arms and torso, earning a gratified hum in response. Bull pulled away from my neck with a loud smack, and looked me in the eyes with a huge grin.

“I suppose that wouldn’t be your first hickey, would it?” Bull smirked, and I gasped playfully at the man. “Now, all this hands-on stuff is fun, but you are wearing _way_ too many clothes for my kind of fun!”

My mouth made a small ‘o’ shape, laughing silently to myself at his own eagerness. I lifted my hips slightly off of his, and started unfastening the pants I wore – which were a stupid material, by the way; kind of like jeans, but not, since denim hasn’t been invented yet, so they were a coarse but sort-of flexible leather that were hard to get out of on normal days.

“Fuck it.” I swore, sliding off of Bull’s lap and standing on the ground, trying to shimmy my way out of these damned pants (which amusingly made Bull laugh)! I let my boots and my socks come off at the same time, and I was left standing in front of Bull in just my underthings – I reddened again at the aspect of being so exposed.

“Hm, that’s what I like to see.” Bull hummed, reaching a hand out, which I gladly took. Soon I was back to straddling him, fidgeting with the harness on his shoulder. “Oh, you want that off, do you?”

I snickered. “Well, the leather _is_ kind of cold against my bare skin, ya doofus.” Bull just shook his head playfully, and reached around with ease to unhook the thing and throw it across the room. In this brief lull, I reached up to rub my hand against his jawline, feeling his stubble, and just looking in his one storm-grey eye with a smile.

“Can I kiss you?” I asked, not even realizing I said it before it came out of my mouth. In surprise at my own words, I put a hand to my mouth in shock. “Oh, god, sorry, that’s probably inappropriate cause like – ”

I was cut off by Bull moving my hand and placing his lips on my own, in a chaste but gentle kiss. I looked up to him, a stupid grin on my face, which made Bull chuckle once again.

“D’you like that, do you?” All I did was nod dumbly, and lean up to kiss him on my own volition.

It was a sweet kiss (of course, it was one of my many firsts that night) but it quickly developed into something very heated. Bull was soon prodding my lips with his tongue, and I gratefully allowed him in.

It was… an _experience._ Kissing with tongue was something I thought I would _never_ do, and here I was, engaged in a battle of tongues! I was a moaning mess, and I was embarrassed to say I was starting to get _very_ aroused, and my body instinctively began to ground against the only thing it could, which happened to be the one and only Iron Bull’s crotch. All by _kissing!_

Bull pulled away suddenly, which made me give a small, indignant shout, and the both of us sat there panting for a moment, trying to catch our breaths.

“I did.” I stated with a grin. “I did like that.” _God, was I seriously becoming so simple that a kiss like that could reduce me to a moaning mess, making me wet like this?!_

Bull hummed, giving my body a once over. “It seems you did.”

Out of nowhere, Bull grabbed me by the hips and swung my body so I was laying flat on the bed, his body towering over mine. I was startled at the action, so I once again took a deep breath to steady my breathing.

“Let’s keep things moving, yes?” I nodded eagerly, and soon Bull was ripping off my breast band and I shuddered at the cold air suddenly hitting the bare, warm skin. He wasted no time in letting one hand toy with the left nipple, while his mouth moved right to the right one.

I moaned deeply at the impact, grabbing for the sheets beneath me as I squirmed around and Bull continued his assault. Tweaking, rubbing, pinching, biting, licking – he did so much so fast it was almost hard to keep up with it! After a bit, he switched things up, and continued the same assault on the new breasts. I tried to suppress my moans, and to stop moving around so much, but _god_ he was fucking skilful with that tongue of his that it should be a sin! Finally, he let go of the breast with a small ‘pop’.

“God, it’s a shame that these tits have been hidden from me for so long.” Bull sighed, making note to pinch a nipple for extra measure, making a small squeak exit my lips.

“That was my favorite breast band, you know?” I managed to tell him, a small yet playful put on my lips. Bull just grinned, pecking me on the lips before moving his gaze downwards. He spent a good minute just staring at my body that it made me squirm, trying to rub my legs together to get some kind of friction.

“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?” Bull smirked, noticing my ‘discomfort’. With skillful hands, he found the edge of my smallclothes and managed to slide them down my legs and throw them across the room in one fluid motion.

“Okay, now I think _you’re_ wearing too many clothes!” I laughed, looking to Bull. He just shook his head playfully.

“Not yet, Kandice. Soon. Be a patient girl, okay?” _Fuck._ A wave of pleasure went through my body at the pet name, and I thanked god that he didn’t seem to notice.

Bull began to explore my body in depth this time. It was almost calming, in a way, if I didn’t have that expectation deep in the back of my mind of what was eventually going to take place. Soon his hands were hovering over my sex, and brought me fully back to the present when he began to rub a finger all the way across my folds, drawing out a low moan – which instantly made a hand fly to my mouth to try and stop it, but Bull intercepted it and brought it back down to rest beside my body.

“Let me hear you.” Bull said gently, and I nodded with a small smile. So the qunari nodded in return, and began to slowly stroke my folds and entrance, even circling my clit which drew a sharp cry from my lips.

Bull chuckled, removing the digit and making me whimper at the loss of contact. Suddenly contact was resumed, and he began rubbing and circling that damned finger with more skill than I could have imagined – once again turning me into a moaning, stuttering mess. Then he would be a little bitch a slow his hand – making me cry out, wanting him to _please go faster_ (which just seemed to make him laugh more) – and continue that pace: slow, then fast, then slow, then fast. I could barely think, let along realize what he was about to do before I felt that skillful tongue of his copying the same tricks his fingers were doing just a moment ago.

This time I cried out his name – _loudly_ (thank god everyone else in the tower was away!) – and that damned tongue went in, out, and around my entrance, even stimulating my clit again, and all together reduced me to a mess of moans, cries, and calls of his name as a strange feeling began to build in my lower stomach. Bull picked up his speed, and the draw was him biting down softly onto that little mound of nerves.

“ _Bull!_ ” I _screamed,_ grabbing the sheets beneath me for dear life as a feeling of pure ecstasy rolled through my body in waves , as Bull still continued his onslaught with his tongue. I was a moaning, panting mess when Bull stopped and looked to me with a shit eating grin on his face. I looked back to him with lidded eyes, smiling. I noticed, afterwards, that his face was _dripping,_ and I frowned lightly.

“Uhm, Bull, you have a little something…” I motioned to his face, and his grin just got wider.

“That was fucking amazing, Kandice!” Bull exclaimed loudly, inching forwards and pulling me into a deep kiss. After the sudden contact which was gone as soon as it arrived, Bull wiped _whatever_ was left on his face with his hand, which was then elegantly wiped onto the sheets beneath him.

“I mean, yeah; But what _was_ that?”

Bull just looked at me, startled, as if I had two heads. “You have to be shitting me. You’ve never had an honest to god orgasm before?”

I blinked up to him, the laughed. “I told you – I have literally never been with anyone, so no chances there. And I’ve never been able to do that on my own, so nothing there. So then to answer your question, I guess that’s a yes.”

“Huh. I never could have guessed.” Bull hummed lightly, letting his finger stroke gently at my entrance once again, a sign of pleasure escaping my lips. “What else have you never done, hm?”

It was hard to answer him through the afterglow of that orgasm, or his continued efforts down below, but I managed to answer through a moan with a smile. “I’ve never owned my own dog. I’ve had cats, but never a dog.”

I chuckled after answering, but soon took a deep inhale and let out a loan moan when a finger was suddenly sheathed fully inside me, no warning from Bull.

“Not the answered I wanted, Kandice. Don’t get smart with me, here.” Bull grinned – almost evilly – as he began to move his finger _terribly_ slow, making me whimper and once again try to move my legs together for some friction, but he was having none of that. “What a naughty girl, trying to finish so soon? Whatever shall I do?”

“ _Fuck.”_ I moaned lowly, gripping the sheets as Bull still kept that finger going at a snail’s pace.

Bull chuckled, looking to me with that wicked grin. “Oh, keep going like this? Sure, I enjoy watching you squirm so deliciously… makes those tits of yours look amazing, moving around… hm, I might just let you finish like this, hours of slow touches… yes, I like the sounds of that, you naughty little girl, how do you feel?”

“Please, Bull!” I cried out, as Bull had put a hand on my thigh to keep them from moving closer together with a chuckle. At my words, Bull quickly removed the digit, leaving me to whimper at the loss of stimulation.

“’Please’ what, Kandice?” Bull asked – although that little bitch knew what I wanted, so go help me, he just wanted to hear me say it! – with that shit-eating grin that just made his entire face light up.

“ _Please fuck me with your fingers, or so god help me!”_ I cried out, once again, and Bull wasted no time in returning to his previous ministrations.

I moan lowly as the finger entered, and gripped tightly to the sheets as he pumped his hand back and forth, in and out. Once again, I was reduced to a mewling mess of moans and pants, and small pleas, and a wave of pleasure washed over me as he curled his finger, hitting that _perfect_ spot! Another cry of pleasure as he entered a second finger, moving faster now that I felt I would fall off the bed if I didn’t hold on! I began to feel that same coiling in my stomach as before, and I let out another moan, until I cried in indignation when his hand suddenly left my core.

“You _asshole!_ ” I panted, as Bull laughed.

“Oh, did you want to finish like that? I couldn’t tell, sorry!” Bull rumbled, and I kicked him lightly which just resulted in another laugh from him.

“Don’t leave me like this!” I pleaded, trying to sit up and look him in the eyes but Bull just pushed me down, back to laying down on the bed.

“I don’t plan to, but…” Bull began, and I squinted my eyes at him, waiting. “Foreplay is essential, you know, and your body will probably be ready ‘to ride the Bull’ if you come again, but I need to know that that’s what you want. I don’t want you to regret this.”

I stared at him for a moment. “You couldn’t have asked that before?!”

“Kandice.” Bull just looked to me, a serious look in his eye. I sighed, and let myself think his proposition for a moment.

_You’ve always dreamed of this, ever since romancing him that first time years ago! Take the chance now, or you might not ever be able to again!_

_But if he finds out everything I know… I know there’s no fear from the Qunari now, but Bull is like his own army and he’d take me down if he ever thought I could be a threat! And I don’t want to lie to him, I basically love him already! Would he truly love me back, if he knew everything that I did?_

_Why not live a little, and just try? You’ll never know if you don’t at least try! Stop living your life in fear, and just live!_

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and looked to Bull. “Yeah, I do want this! Like, I really, really do!”

Bull nodded back with a grin, and started right where he left off – two fingers pumping in and out, and a _third_ finger stimulating my clit again – which left me back in that state of moaning and panting. It didn’t take long for that sensation to return in my stomach, and I let a loud moan escape my lips.

“I-I gonna come, Bull!” I cried out, as Bull began to pump faster.

“Come for me, Kandice.” Bull seemed to whisper, and I screamed his name for the second time that night, as waves of pleasure coursed through my body and his fingers began to slow as I left that high for the second time in my life. I was panting, gripping the sheets, but I still looked to Bull with the biggest smile, which he returned as soon as he saw.

“Can you take your clothes off, now?” I asked cheekily, and Bull just shook his head with a laugh, standing up beside the bed. I managed to sit up – to be able to watch – but I guess Bull had other plans as he took my hands and placed them on the laces of his pants. I raised an eyebrow to him. “You want _me_ , to take your clothes off?”

Bull rumbled, a grin on his cheeks. “Something else for you to experience; I take my own damn pants off enough to know the feeling, so I guess you should try.” I swatted at his hip playfully, although I did follow his words and pulled the laces apart until they were loose enough to start pulling down his hips.

But they got stuck a few inches down, and for the life of me I couldn’t figure out why, so I pouted and looked up to Bull for guidance, who looked like he was trying – and failing – to hold back a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” I grumbled, as he let a loud laugh escape.

“Oh my fucking god, you are adorable! You don’t even realize my pants are stuck on my dick!” He exclaimed, taking my hands in his own, and showing me to pull down the edges forcefully so that they slid down to about his knees immediately. I back up in surprise at the newcomer.

“Oh hi there!” I exclaimed, suddenly face to face with well, his dick, which only seemed to make him laugh more. I grumbled and turned away then, as he tutted and began to strip the rest of the way, unlacing his boots and letting his pants fall to the floor.

“Oh, don’t be so mean, Kandice! The two of you are about to be _very_ well acquainted!” Bull rumbled, and I looked back to him with a small laugh, finally getting the chance to look him over fully.

His body was well toned, strong looking muscles on his arms and legs, although he didn’t necessarily have as toned of a stomach – but he was still _very_ attractive. And of course… the star player. I’ve seen probably a total of two dicks in my life, and I’d have to say this one was the best by a long shot.

“I know you said you don’t want to suck dick, but you _can_ touch it, if you want.” Bull rumbled with a grin, and I contemplated before I finally lifted a hand and placed it gingerly around the shaft – which drew a low moan from Bull’s lips, and that made me even more giddy to try. His voice was _amazing_ , especially if he moaned like that again! Is this how he felt when _I_ moaned or made noises.

With a small smile, I began to stroke the shaft, slowly at first, getting a feel for what he likes. He grunted lowly at the contact, so I assumed I was doing this right? I added my other hand, both of the stroking the shaft, and the only thing I could was _how was the thing going to fit inside me?!?_ I must have been doing something right, because the nest moment Bull’s had was on my two, stopping my motions with a small smile, he voice breathy and seemingly laced with desire.

“God, those hands of yours are divine, but if you keep those soft touches up, I’ll finish before I can take care of you!”

I removed my hands, a small blush reddening my cheeks. “Oh, sorry about that, I didn’t reali – ”

“Hush. Stop apologising.” Bull whisper in my ear, kissing my neck as he pushed me gently back on the bed. “Get yourself sorted there.” At his words, I shimmied back so I was laying fully on the bed, and Bull was quick to follow me, towering over my body, hungrily grazing his eyes over everything.

“This is your last chance, Kandice.” Bull whispered again, his storm-grey eye staring into my brown ones.

“Take me, Bull. I _need_ this.” I whispered back with a small smile, and he planted a deep kiss on my lips which left me breathless for a moment before I felt his cock poking at my entrance.

I squirmed, waiting for the contact, and Bull just chuckled as he used one hand to still my shoulders and the other to steer his dick properly.

I gasped as the tip began its invasion, and I felt tears pricking at the corner of my eyes at the sharp pain. Inch by agonizing inch, Bull moved himself slowly until I assumed he was fully sheathed inside me – or as much that could fit, anyways. He didn’t move for a few moments, and I whimpered at the pain and strange fullness inside me. I felt Bull kiss my cheeks, then, and wipe away the few tears that had escaped.

“The pain will stop soon. I promise, Kandice.” Bull gently reassured, and I nodded my head in understanding as I took a deep breath. Just as he promised, I began to feel less pain and more pleasure as my body got used to the size. I moaned lightly, trying to roll my hips for friction.

Bull chuckled lightly. “Do you want me to move now, Kandice?” I nodded with a breathy moan, and Bull smiled back to me.

He began to move his hips slowly, which drew a sharp gasp of pain, but also one of pleasure, from my lips as he began to move in and out. Bull started a rhythm, a slow pace, that I got adjusted to very quickly, drawing more moans of pleasure as he went, and less ones of pain.

“Faster, please, Bull.” I moaned lightly, grabbing onto his shoulders to support myself, burying my head in his neck. He rumbled, and I could feel it against my cheek, but he still kept going slow which drew a whimper from my lips.

“Patience, Kandice.” Bull chuckled, his own face beginning to assault my own neck, making kisses and small loves bites along the skin, so I figured I could do the same, right? It must have been well received, for it drew a small groan of pleasure from his own lips. He smiled against the skin, and I gasped in pleasure as he began to pick up the pace. I could feel myself – or was it the bed? – moving back and forth from the strain, and now sounds of pleasure were escaping both of our lips.

“My god, you are fucking amazing, you know that?” Bull groaned out, bucking his hips even faster now, and I could once again feel that sensation in my stomach.

“B-Bull, I’m gonna come again!” I cried out, latching on to his shoulders more, digging my fingers into the skin to try and steady my body – _god, there was probably going to be red marks there later!_

Bull’s own hands found my shoulders, and seemed to have the same idea I had – to hold on for dear life.

“ _Fuck_.” He ground out, his pumps beginning to get sloppy and out-of-rhythm. “Come with me, Kandice!”

And with one last, hard push, I was screaming his name over and over as the waves came crashing down around me, seemingly lifting me from the ground in pleasure. My legs were wrapped as far around his hips as I could, and I felt him uncoil inside of me, his own moans of pleasure calling out. I was a panting, sweaty mess as Bull finished, slowly coming to a stop and pulling out gently, his own breath coming in pants too.

We stayed there for a few moments, Bull almost lying on top of me, as we came down from our orgasms. Bull was the first to move, sitting up and scooching to edge of the bed, but placing a light kiss on my lips before he stood up.

“Where are you going, mister?” I asked with a small smile, as Bull simply hummed and disappeared from my sight for a moments, until I heard water being poured into a basin and I saw Bull returning with a washcloth in one hand and the small water-basin in the other. I frowned at the items, sitting up and looking to Bull. “You don’t need to clean me up, Bull. I can do that later.”

Bull just hummed again, pushing me back onto the bed gently. “If we get into stuff that leaves you more tired than I assume you are now, you should get used to me cleaning you up from our activities. This is only the beginning, that is, if you want more.”

My eyes widened, with a large smile appearing on my face. “We can do this again? Really? I thought the Iron Bull was a ‘one-night stand’ type of guy.”

“Yes, we can keep this up if you’d like.” Bull chuckled, picking up the cloth and beginning to wipe me down gently. “And I guess you were so good, I’ll just have to keep coming back for more. I do like me an untrained woman, if you know what I mean.”

I snorted at his comment, and kicked him lightly, as he chuckled in return. We sat in a comfortable silence, as Bull continued to wash me, and I had to try my hardest to not let my eyes droop, lest I fall asleep before he left. But it was in vain, for the moment he left to go dump out the bowl, my eyes closed with a pleased sigh. The last thing I remembered about that night was the blankets being pulled over my half-asleep body, Bull kissing my forehead gently, and wishing me a good night.

He’d used my name, ‘Kandice’, as in ‘Good night, Kandice’, but… I swear it sounded like ‘Kadan.’

~

I was in the library again, finishing up the final report, signing it off, and placing it in the completed pile with a victorious smile. I hummed lightly, gathering them all up nice a tidy so I could take them to Leliana later today. I was about to turn and leave for lunch, until a Tevinter mage appeared out of nowhere with a stupid smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t you have anyone else to bother, Dorian?” I asked with a hint of annoyance, standing up and gather my pages.

“No, everyone else I enjoy spending time with is in the Hissing Wastes, but that is beside the point.” Dorian dismissed, waving a hand in the air. “I came to see what you were up to, and I swear I heard _humming_ Kandice, _humming!_ Since when do you sit there jovially and do your work?”

I shrugged at his question, a grin ever present on my face. “I guess that I had a good night’s sleep, is all.”

Now it was Dorian’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “Oh, and I’m sure that your bed gave you that bright red hickey to boot as well, hm?”

I blushed bright red, slapping a hand to my neck in embarrassment. “Good day, Dorian!”

And I sprinted out of the library as fast as I could, Dorian laughing as I left, but that stupid grin was on my face the whole way up to my room so I could pick out a scarf.

_Next time, I’ll give Bull something so the Chargers will laugh at him!_


End file.
